Apenas Me Possua
by Liris Malfoy
Summary: -O que você quer? Ela peguntou irritada. -Você! Ele respondeu simplismente. -Mais precisamente na minha cama, te fazendo delirar em meus braços. Ele terminou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Hermione era um desafio, Draco Malfoy adorava um desafio, ela era um desafio especialmente delicioso e tentador... "Eles irão sucumbir a um louco desejo, que não conhece limites..."


Capítulo 01

Londres, Inglaterra 1829

Há dez anos eu havia ido morar com minha tia em Portugal, agora retorno para casa. Mesmo alegre em voltar, me sentia triste. Porque em todos os lugares que eu fosse me lembraria de minha mãe.

Ela havia morrido quando eu tinha quatro anos, dois anos após sua morte, meu pai se casou novamente e pouco tempo depois eles tiveram uma filha, Nina. Elisabeth sua mãe não gostava de mim e deixava isso muito bem claro, por muitas vezes tentava afastar Nina de mim, mas não conseguiu. Ela era uma criança doce e gentil, ao contrário da mãe. Meu pai por outro lado,ainda ainda sofria muito com a morte de minha mãe, mas tentava a todo custo não demonstrar isso em minha somente se casou por querer que eu tivesse uma mãe, mas Elisabeth nem tão longe fora uma mãe para mim, me tratava como uma completa estranha.

Quando completei quatorze anos fui morar com minha tia Marry, irmã de minha mãe. Sentia muito a falta de Nina, de meu pai e é claro também de Virginia, Gina. Mas me comunicava com eles através de cartas.

Iria sentir muita falta de minha tia, pois ela fora como uma mãe para mim, uma coisa que não saia de minha mente era como Elisabeth iria se portar diante de meu regresso, mas tinha certeza que ela não ficaria nem um pouco alegre. Quando cheguei a Londres, tomei uma carruagem para me levar para casa. Não havia avisado a ninguém de meu retorno queria que fosse uma surpresa.

Quando cheguei a Londres tomei uma carruagem para me levar a casa, olhei pela janela e me dei conta que sentia muita falta desta paisagem, em questão de minutos cheguei a minha casa agradeci ao cocherto e paguei a viagem e o vi ir embora, tomei uma lufada de ar e bati a porta, esperei cautelosamente ate que nossa governanta, a atendeu e quando me viu abriu um sorriso e me abraçou.

_Oh Hermione, que saudades de você criança. - Lucy disse tentando conter as lágrimas.

_Eu tambem estava com muitas saudades. -Disse sorrindo.

_Vamos entre deve estar muito cansada. Henry! -Ela disse elevando seu tom de voz. -Venha pegar as bagagens da senhorita, sim?

_As bagagens de quem?-Perguntou ele entrando na sala.

_De Hermione, quem mais seria? -Ela disse ao filho, ha muitos anos eu não o via, agora ele ja se tornara um rapaz.

_Oh He-Hermione, quer dizer Milady, eu não sabia que voltara a casa. -Disse ele se atrapalhando com as palavras.

_Ora Henry, pare de tantas formalidades, eu praticamente o vi nascer. Venha cá e me de um abraço. -Eu disse, ele me abraçou ele era um ano mais velho que minha irmã, eu o tratava tal qual a um irmão.

_Querida parece que adivinhou pois fiz teu bolo preferido, Hermione. -Ela disse e eu sorri, eu adorava a comida de Lucy, Henry trazia minhas bagagens para dentro, olhei para escada e vi uma jovem descendo e pelo visto se tratava de Nina.

_Lucy eu ouvi direito... Hermione! -Ela disse sorrindo, descendo as escadas as pressas e vindo ao meu encontro me dando um abraço apertado. -Eu não acredito, se trata de você, é você? -Ela disse não acreditando que me encontrava realmente ali.- Papai venha aqui! -Ela disse alto, para que ouvisse.

_Sim sou eu, que saudades. -Eu disse tentando conter as lágrimas.

_Porque não me avisaste que retornaria? -Ela perguntou se afastando de mim, para me ver. -Estais tão bonita!

_Eu não queria fazer alarde de minha... -Me detive a falar quando vi ao meu pai, ele sorriu e veio ate mim me abraçando.

_Minha filha, que saudadades estava de ti. -Disse ele com a voz embargada, Elisabeth nos olhava com pouco caso, mas nem me importei.

_Tambem estava com muitas saudades. Ola Elisabeth, como vai? -Eu disse me virando a ela, que deu um sorriso amarelo, me respondeu:

_Eu estou radiante, mas o que faz aqui, depois de tanto tempo?

_Vim passar um tempo com minha família afinal essa é a minha casa não é mesmo?-Eu disse olhando em seus olhos.

_Veio para morar?

_Claro se não houver nenhum problema com a minha presença.

_Claro que não tem, a casa tambem é sua minha filha. -Disse meu pai. -Se tivesse avisado que chegaria eu teria aproveitado para fazer uma festa.

_Não creio que a minha chegada mereça tanto papai.

_Ora a chegada de minha filha mais velha ao lar é motivo pra alegria e contanto deve ser devidamente comemorada.

_Não precisa.

_Claro que precisa, Henry mande avisar a todos que amanhã havera um baile em minha casa para comemorarmos a volta de Hermione. -Ha muito esqueci de mencionar um fato importante meu pai é o que se espera dizer um duque, tanto eu quanto Nina temos sangue nobre mais isso não me importa nem tão quanto pois não ligo para titulos.

_Ja que faz tanta questão papai eu aceito, mas esse baile poderia ser a fantasia? -Perguntei exitante.

_Claro tudo que a minha filha quiser.

_Obrigada, bem eu trouxe presente pra todos, eu vou la encima para pega-los.

Peguei os presentes em minha mala e sai, nossa casa em minha opinião era muito grande mas foi ali que passei a maior parte de minha infância, passei pelo corredor e vi uma porta fechada abri a porta do quarto que antes fora de meus pais, ele não deixou que tocassem em nada depois de sua morte, mas todo dia ele era miriculosamente limpo mas tudo ali continuava intacto, na parede havia um grande quadro de minha mãe eu passei os dedos pela borda do retrato e comecei a chorar silenciosamente, quando uma mão tocou meu ombro gentilmente, as únicas pessoas que tinham permissão para entrar ali eram meu pai, eu e Lucy.

_Oh criança não chore...

_Lucy eu sinto muito a falta de minha mãe, você se lembra dela?

_Oh claro sua mãe era uma pessoa sem igual, seria impossivel não lembrar-me dela, você me lembra muito a ela em muitos aspectos.

_Mesmo?

_Sim, você é muito inteligente, bonita... Alem de tocar piano tão bem quanto ela.

_Eu queria muito que ela estivesse aqui, não tenho palavras pra descrever as saudades que sinto. -Disse ainda tomada pelas lembranças. -Mas você também é como uma mãe pra mim Lucy e gosto muito de ti.

_Eu tambem querida e você tambem é como uma filha pra mim agora vamos. -Ela disse amavelmente e eu sai fechando a porta atras de mim. Fomos para o andar de baixo tomar chá e contei sobre minha temporada com minha tia e entreguei os presentes que havia trazido a eles, ha muito estava com saudades de sair por ai calvalgando em meu cavalo e foi justamente o que fiz, fui ao estabulo com Henry para ver meu cavalo, eu e minha mãe haviamos o comprado e seu nome era Fly.

_Que saudades de você Fly. -Disse passando a mão nele. -Sera que posso monta-lo?

_Claro milady, afinal o cavalo é seu. -Ele disse sorridente.

_Ja lhe disse para me chamar por meu nome, eu realmente não acho nescessario que me chame assim.

_Como você quiser Hermione, ele ja esta com a cela, mas não acha que esse vestido é indequado para montaria ele é tão delicado e você pode se sujar...

_Não tem problema, por favor pode me ajudar a montar. -Ele acenou que sim e me ajudou a montar em meu cavalo. -Tomara que eu não tenha perdido o jeito, Henry por favor se me proucurarem diga que fui passear um pouco sim? -Disse saindo do estabulo montada em Fly adorava sentir o vento batendo contra meu rosto a medida que corria com o cavalo, cavalguei bastante e parei perto de um rio, desci de Fly e amarrei-o a uma árvore.

Comecei a andar pelo lugar quando tropeço em algo , fechei os meus olhos ja esperando pela queda que não aconteceu, abri meus olhos e encontrei dois belos olhos azuis tempestade me olhando, seus olhos erão emolduraods de belos cilios, seu nariz era anguloso levemente arrebitado, tinha um rosto suave e imponente e os labios levemente rosados e finos, o cabelo de um loiro muito claro. Ele me olhava com curiosidade, me segurava firmemente em seus braços, seus labios quase tocavam aos meus, quando ele disse:

_Ora sera que não olha por onde anda? -O rapaz disse, como alguém tão bonito poderia ser tão grosseiro?Pensei. -Anda por ai sem perceber por onde vai e ainda por cima quase cai em cima de mim, por acaso não sabe quem sou?! -Ele disse com sua voz imponente, com uma leve sotaque francês.

_Não, nem tão quanto quero saber! E não me toque, seu... Seu ogro grosseiro -Eu disse, ele me largou fazendo com que eu caísse no chão, riu diante minha queda.

_Não deveria falar assim comigo garota!

Você é muito mal-educada, sem modos. É poderia ser mandada a cadeia por me insultar.

_Ora mais que bobagem, posso saber porque?

_Eu sou o principe é você quem seria? -Me detive com a constatação que ele era um principe mas não me contive em me vingar dele pelo modo em que me tratou, me levantei sem a ajuda do ogro a minha frente.

_Oh me desculpe alteza eu não percebido quem era, meu nome é... Charlotte, me perdoe por tamanha falta de educação para com você vossa alteza. -Eu disse falsamente, fazendo uma refêrencia a ele, que pareceu gostar que eu me desculpasse, vi que ele estava perto do rio e o empurrei. Ele esbravejou e eu ri ainda mais alto.

_Espero nunca mais voltar a ve-lo. espero nunca mais ter de ver essa sua cara de vassoura molhada em toda minha vida. -Disse indo em direção ao meu cavalo, quando senti uma mão em meu braço, fui pressada na árvore.

_Ora sua camponesa você vai me pagar por ter feito isso! -Ele disse com raiva, não conseguiria escapar devido a força que ele aplicava ao meu braço, oh céus o que eu havia feito.


End file.
